After the Giant War
by Mama'sBrokenHeart99
Summary: This is a one shot about Percy and Annabeth about what happened after the war on Gaea


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or the Lion King. I just own the children and the plot.**

**This is a one-shot about what happens to Percy and Annabeth after the Giant war. **

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

After the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth got married. They had 3 children, 2 girls and 1 boy. The oldest was the boy, who had blonde hair and sea-green eyes; he is 5. The girls were twins, though you could barely tell. They were both first girl has blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, and the other girl has raven black hair and sea-green eyes.

One day they were watching the Lion King, and they got to the part where Scar is blaming Mufasa's death on Simba. Percy started flashing back to Annabeth's and his time in Tartus.

_**Flashback Begins**_

_Percy and Annabeth were fighting the Minotaur, yet again, when some unknown creature snuck up and grabbed him from behind. He started to scream, but his body started to feel heavy and his eyes began drooping. When he awoke he noticed a deep throbbing gash all the way across his midsection. He started to move his arm to feel the gash, but his arm was yanked to a stop. He saw 2 more people, chained against the wall, one a woman and the other was a man. They looked beaten and bruised. The woman had chocolate brown, curly, hair and a wedding ring on her finger. The man had salt and pepper hair that is still full; he also had a wedding ring. _They look so familiar_ I thought. It wasn't until the woman opened her eyes that I figured out who they were. The y was my parents._

"_Mom! Paul! Why are you here?" I yelled from across the room._

"_Percy! Honey, how did you get here? I thought that you were in _  
_Rome?" my mom called back_

"_Annabeth and I fell into Tartus. She was dragged in by a web and I had a hold of her. I think a creature got me while I was fighting the Minotaur. Are you guys hurt?"_

"_No just bruised." Paul was pretty calm for being in hell, literally. Then Kronos walked in,_

"_Glad to see the Family awake. Let the fun commence. Bring me my scythe." I was worried for my parents because they were mortals. _

"_The name of the game is Break Percy. The way you play is to break him physically and mentally." I didn't like the sound of this. He swiped at my arm causing me to try to struggle against the chains. The blow hit my forearm right on my vein. I could hear my parents yelling. _

"_Silence, Foolish mortals!" As he said this he slit my parent's throats. I watched them die helplessly, I could practically hear my sanity break. He smiled at the pain in my face._

"_You know, Jackson you could have prevented this. If you joined me and my mother, they could still be alive along with your little half-sister."_ Wait, did he just say half-sister_ I thought. Then it hit me, my mom was pregnant with my half-sister when Kronos killed her. This is all my fault, if I could have been stronger, trained harder, and fought harder, they could all still be here. In my rage, I broke the chains and stabbed Kronos right in the heart. I was still unreachable as I ran to try to find Annabeth; I ran right into her. As soon as I knew it was her, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, crying into her shoulder. I had to know that she was there, alive and well, because if she died, I would be a case that even Dionysus couldn't fix. I was broken almost beyond repair._

_**Flashback Ends**_

He came back with his wife shaking him telling him that she was right there. His children were frightened; their father was usually so calm and fun, not crazy and screaming.

"Daddy, it's ok. I love you." Lexi Leah Anne, the black haired girl, tried to comfort her father as best as she could.

"Yeah, Daddy, please stop screaming. We are all right." Alice Mae, the blonde haired girl, aid hugging her father tightly. Annabeth was silently crying seeing her children trying to wake their father. Out of experience, she knew that it was hard to wake him from a flashback.

"Daddy, it's okay. No one is hurt." Charlie Luke, the boy, said hugging his father as well. Annabeth leaned in and hugged them all. Slowly, Percy stopped screaming and the look in his eyes slowly calmed. He looked so vulnerable; it hurt them all to look at him. The strong one so helpless, fighting something that can't be fought. Beating himself up about something that he couldn't have changed, and it broke their hearts. 

**Sorry if it was a little OC and sloppy but it was a spur of the moment idea.**

**Love, **

**Mama's Broken Heart**


End file.
